onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
H-Town
H-Town is a publication featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the eighth episode of the seventh season. History In the aftermath of Victoria Belfrey's imprisonment, Ivy agrees to an on-camera interview with Henry to talk about what happened. Henry does the recording at Roni's bar, and after he is finished filming, Ivy flatters him on his writing skills and offers to have Belfrey Towers back him up as a sponsor if he turns his blog into a podcast. Roni interrupts by asking for Henry's help with unjamming the keg room door, which Henry happily obliges with. She then tells Ivy to stay away from Henry. Later at the bar counter, Henry is writing a new page for his blog and unexpectedly bonds with a stranger over their shared music tastes before finding out that he is Jacinda's ex as well as Lucy's biological father who is helping her with the custody case. After Victoria's unexpected death, Henry records and releases the first episode of his new podcast, which explores the secrets and intrigues of the residents of Hyperion Heights. The first episode contains an interview with Jacinda. As Henry is sitting at the bar working on his website, Remy comes over to talk to him about his new podcast. The bartender admits that he is disappointed that he didn't make the cut, but Henry promises that he will get to Remy's story in an upcoming episode. Later that day, Jacinda's roommate Sabine is in the midst of listening to the first episode of Henry's podcast when Jacinda and her daughter Lucy come visiting. Jacinda asks how it was and Sabine admits that Henry is "cooking up a pretty good mystery". She adds that Jacinda and Lucy are some of the main ingredients, much to Lucy's delight. While running the bar in Roni's absence, Margot meets Henry and recognizes him as the host of the podcast, which she herself has listened to. She compliments him, saying that it's "kind of great", adding that everyone in Hyperion Heights is talking about it. One morning at the police station, the Desk Sergeant asks Rogers if he's friends with "that podcast guy". When Rogers confirms that he is, the Desk Sergeant informs him that Henry's car was found abandoned on the side of the road with a flat tire. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *When Henry meets Nick, he is writing a page about "the best view of Seattle".File:708Song.png *According to Henry's website, his blog has garnered 240 reviews. It reads: Never even knew Hyperion Heights existed!!! ''' Super fresh podcast, dude. Lived the NPR vibe and the slow story burn. I was hooked right to the end. But now I have to know – who killed Victoria Belfrey?!? Must. Have. Season. Two. RIGHT NOW. –Jerome S. '''Binged the whole thing in one night!! Started listening to this podcast on my way home. I didn't even realize that I was still sitting in my driveway an half hour later, mesmerized by your wonderful podcast. Even though I've never been to Seattle, I feel like I've walked the streets of Hyperion Heights, plucked a few of Lucy's hyacinths and eaten at Mr. Cluck's with Jacinda and Sabine. I very much hope this beautiful story continues! – Piper Lou '''So many ships, so little time! So many ships, so little time! Don't usually listen to podcasts, but you sound hot. Like SERIOUSLY hot. I never cared so much about real estate deals in my life. The story's pretty good too, but wow. If that whole thing with Jacinda doesn't work out, I am stopping by Roni's sometime. –Dana H. 'Great, but I hate cliffhangers! ' Wait, so Victoria Belfrey DIED?! And that's it?! You've got to be kidding me. I really enjoyed listening but I'm taking one star away for that crazy cliffhanger. Stories have a beginning, middle, and end. What kind of ending was that?!? –David G. ::*Jerome S. is a reference to Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland writer Jerome Schwartz ::*Dana H. is a reference to Once Upon a Time writer Dana Horgan ::*David G. is a reference to Once Upon a Time executive producer and writer David H. Goodman *Henry's introduction reads "Hi, I'm Henry. A writer and podcaster. Welcome to my little corner of the world, and the strange, unfolding mysteries of a place I like to call H-Town." **Below that, it says "Have ideas about things I should check out in Seattle?", with a button saying "Message Henry". |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *The name H-Town is a reference to S-Town, a popular investigative journalism podcast hosted by Brian Reed. Appearances References